Recess: All Grown Up
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: Ever wondered what the Recess gang would be like in high school? Who's still friends and who gets together with whom? Read on to find out!
1. Invincible

**A/N: So I'm in college now, and just started watching Recess again on YouTube in an attempt to show my eleven-year old sister that Disney was way better "back in my day." **

**So now I'm inspired to write about these awesome characters all grown up…enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vince's POV<strong>

I let out a small sigh, reminiscing as I walked down the street nearing Third Street Elementary School. I wasn't exactly sure what made me want to stop by for a visit after school today, but I sure missed this place. There was nothing like the first month of high school to make you want to travel back in time, back to elementary school when things were so simple.

I walked up the front steps and laid my hand against one of the tall white pillars near the front door. I remembered how I used to hate coming up these steps and back into class at the end of recess. Now, after experiencing the overload of high school homework and exams, I would give anything to spend another day in Ms. Grotke's fourth grade class or even Finster's fifth and sixth grade class.

I sat down on the steps, almost smiling at the memory. Just when everyone in my fifth grade class was getting over the trauma of having Finster for a teacher for a whole year, they decided to make the fifth grade teachers teach sixth grade the year after because they "knew how to handle their students well." Or maybe Prickly was just trying to torture us.

But besides the whole Finster thing, sixth grade had actually been a pretty good year. T.J. was chosen to be king of the playground, and he was, without a doubt, the best king there ever was. It was definitely an improvement over fifth grade, where King Freddy ruled with an iron fist and took way too much advantage of his power.

Eventually, me, Teej, and the rest of the gang found a way to overthrow King Freddy with the help of everyone else on the playground. We had a fun anarchy for a while, but then things got out of control and King Bob had to come back to choose a new king.

For the life of me, I could never understand the logic behind King Bob's next choice. _Lawson_. Maybe it was the highly efficient way Lawson did things when he formed his own gang to replace ours. Or maybe King Bob just wanted to look good in comparison and be remembered as the "best king." He knew he was a lot better than Lawson, and he knew Lawson would never pick T.J. to be the next king.

But Lawson surprised us. The playground hadn't gone up in flames once he was crowned like everyone had expected. Actually, Lawson never really made unfair rules for anyone but me, Teej, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey. He picked on us constantly, but we ignored him since no one else was complaining. He usually just slept on the throne and only came down to address the more serious issues that our group hadn't already resolved. But he did end up picking T.J. to be the next king, and for that, we were forever grateful. Best thing he ever did as king.

I let my eyes wander over to the empty kickball field, the tetherball poles and the basketball court. Man, I'd had some good times there. That's when a flash of blue caught my eye.

It was an auburn-haired girl in a teal tracksuit dribbling an orange basketball around the court and swishing it through the hoop a little too effortlessly for my liking. She let out a girlish squeal and clapped her hands. Oh, _hell_ no.

I didn't know why she was here, maybe she wanted to check on her little sister's precious clubhouse or maybe she was just reminiscing like I was. Either way, I felt an overwhelming urge to cream her at basketball.

I got up from the steps, making my way across the blacktop. She swirled around when she heard my footsteps, squinting at me with those dark, beady little eyes.

"Like, what are _you_ doing here, Mr. Big Shot? Did you find out you flunked kindergarten and now you're here to take it again? I think your play area is like, that way," she smirked haughtily and pointed to the kindergartner's danger zone.

_Nice to see you too, Ashley Q._

"Toss me the rock," I ordered, thoroughly unimpressed with her oh-so Ashley-esque insult. "I'll show ya how it's done." I smirked. I still remember the day she had outkicked me in kickball. It may have been a fluke, but it was the single most humiliating moment of my life.

Even though I had redeemed myself, that tiny fear that an _Ashley_ may be better than me at something athletic had never completely left me. And maybe it was just my over-competitiveness speaking, but at that moment, I really wanted to make her writhe and beg for mercy.

"Sure," she responded casually in that nasally sugar-coated Ashley voice, but then threw the ball into the hoop instead. _Swish_. Nothing but _fucking_ net.

"C'mon," I said, reaching for the ball as it bounced back. "One lucky shot doesn't impress me."

She quickly scooped up the ball before I could, and hurled it through the hoop again. _Damn_. The girl was a freakin' ninja.

She did a few more perfect layups, both right and left-handed. Bitch was on a fucking _roll_.

And to think, all this time, she had been on the sidelines cheering with the other Ashleys and Megans on the high school cheer squad. In middle school, the Ashleys had been the "popular clique" every girl hated and every guy (except us) wanted to date.

In eighth grade, Ashley Q. had decided she was fed up of Ashley A.'s dumb "clique rules"(which I imagine were something like the ones in _Mean Girls_, and psh, no, that's not my favorite movie!). Anyway, Ashley Q. decided to start her own clique, and that didn't go over too well with Ashley A.

So for a while, they were too busy being bitchy to each other to be bitches to everybody else. The whole thing was actually pretty hysterical. But alas, they made up in the end and went right back to being BFF's. Barf me.

But then in high school, the Megans came along. Another group of four prissy, snooty rich chicks; just what we needed. The tension between the two cliques was high, but after freshman year, they cooled off and now they're all "friends" and fellow cheerleaders. Gross.

This sounds bad, but I missed seeing their catfights in the hallways. The only good thing that came out of that was seeing them in their sexy-ass cheer uniforms at every game. Okay, I might hate them, but hey, I have hormones now. Sue me.

Oh, and the Ashley that always wore green and never talked? She was the only one smart enough to get away from them. She'd joined the school paper and become somewhat of a "book nerd." Which I respected. It was much better than hanging out with these shallow girls.

I always thought Ashley Q. would be the next one to come to her senses and bow out, since she'd been doing more athletic stuff, like joining the swim team and the girls' basketball team.

But she was still on their pom team, and still the snobbist out of all of them. Still hanging out with all those fake bitches; still a fake bitch herself. I guess for her, there was no turning back.

After taking her millionth lucky shot, she finally hurled the ball in my direction. I caught it a second too late and I felt it dig into my flat stomach. I bit my bottom lip to suppress my "oof."

"See? I'm not half bad! That "lucky shot" was so _nawt_ a fluke!" She narrowed her eyes. "And neither was that kick back in fourth grade."

I clenched my teeth, pretending not to feel the chills that sentence sent down my spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I decided to play it cool; pretend I didn't recall that day's horrific events.

She gave me a disbelieving smirk. _Bitch saw right through me._

"Why don't I refresh your memory? How 'bout a little one-on-one? I creamed you once, now I can cream you again."

"Why don't we make this interesting?" I smirked back, feeling nothing but confidence at this opportunity. She may have been on the basketball team, but so was I. I was also more experienced at sports, and a whole head taller than her. And I was _black_, for God's sake! The whole thing seemed almost unfair…still, I just _had_ to take advantage of this.

"Way ahead of you. When I win, you have to come shopping with me and the girls after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to carry all my bags. You'll be my personal shopping Sherpa!" she clapped her hands in glee, probably thinking of all the extra stuff she could buy if she didn't have to carry it all. Spoiled little brat.

"Cute," I scoffed. "But no. _I'm_ gonna win. And when I do, you have to be my slave for a week!"

"We'll see," she smirked and got into position.

And the game was _on_.

After a few minutes of dribbling and panting, the unthinkable happened.

I got creamed, yet again, by Ashley Q.

Okay, first off, let me explain to you that _girls never play fair_. They can push and shove you all they want, but you never know how much they can take. I couldn't shove her as hard as I would shove a male opponent, and she knew that, so she managed to easily brush past me a few times. And with girls, you never know where to grab them…in sports, anyways. Plus, she had some dirty tricks up her sleeve. Though in retrospect, I can't believe I fell for "Hey! Look over there!"

I was also disappointed by the number of times I found myself getting distracted by the amount of leg she was showing in those teal track shorts or the way her auburn hair fell around her shoulders. _Damn hormones._

Guess now I had to get used to being the bitch's pack mule.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? I know Vince and Ashley Q. is kind of a weird pairing, but I always thought it could work because of the whole "opposites attract" thing. Plus, she has athletic ability, so they have at least one thing in common.**

**Any more pairings/scenarios you'd like to see? Let me know in a review! I may up for suggestions. And I know everyone probably wants to see T.J. and Spinelli get together, but I thought it would be kinda fun to let them both date other people before the realize how much they like each other. :]**

**Any more thoughts? REVIEW!**


	2. Drowning in Chicks

**Spinelli's POV**

Today was a good day. We were all gathered around our usual lunch table: Me, T.J., Gus, Mikey, Gretchen and Vince. Usually, Gretchen sat with her friends from the geek clubs who clearly had more intelligent conversations than we did. But being the good sport she was, Gretchen still tutored some of us and sat with us on Fridays to make weekend plans, so we hadn't completely lost touch.

And all-star Vince had made the basketball team, the hockey team, _and_ the football team, so he usually ate with his teammates more. But right now, it was hockey season. And since Teej was also on the hockey team, Vince sat with us more and more, and the two of them just yakked on about the latest game.

Today, however, they were talking about something completely different.

"So, any of you guys get dates to homecoming yet?" Vince asked with his mouth full of food. The guy ate like a horse now, probably in an attempt to gain enough muscle mass to be a solid quarterback for football next year.

"I know who I'm taking," T.J. smirked.

"Besides you, man!" Vince rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "But seriously, mad props again for scoring those two!"

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe they were still talking about this. Earlier this year, T.J. had taken a liking to some stupid new girl. Chastity Ann DeWitt. Sounded like some kind of church or charity case, if you asked me.

I'd hated her instantly. Not because T.J. liked her so much, though that may have been a part of it. It was just that everything she said or did infuriated the living snot outta me. She was the total opposite of me in every way: she was blonde and blue-eyed, and she looked like a fucking angel. She acted like one, too. She was annoyingly perky all the time; she loved everything and everyone. She also did an insane amount of charity work, always trying to save the world or some shit.

The first time I'd met her, she'd smothered me in a big, warm hug.

"Oh, Spinelli, I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you!" she'd crooned. "T.J. has told me so much about you in art class!" Apparently, he'd forgotten to mention my hatred of hugs. And warm, friendly people.

Anyways, this noble do-gooder had organized a homecoming date auction, where the girls would bid on guys they wanted as their homecoming dates, and the money would go to charity. T.J., being the total sap he was, had agreed to be in this stupid thing as soon as she'd asked him. I imagine he'd used some dumb line like "So, Chastity, how much are you planning to bid on me?" Cue the cheesy wink.

It turned out that Chastity actually bid on MIKEY on the day of the auction. Why she had asked Mikey to be part of this, I had no idea. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy girls would scream and bid money over, even if it _was_ for charity. She may have just bid on him because she felt bad for him, but you shoulda seen the look of shock and jealousy on T.J.'s face when his precious Chastity placed a bid for $20 on Mikey. Now that I think about it, Chastity may actually like the big lummox. They _were_ both noble do-gooders after all.

This must have stung Teej a bit—losing a girl to _Mikey_ of all people. However, his sorrow didn't last long. Because when it was time for girls to bid on T.J., they went _crazy_. I was really hoping they wouldn't place high bids on him, because that would just feed his ego, and T.J. was no fun when he got all cocky.

I guess I should have expected it though. Ever since we'd hit high school and T.J. had made the hockey team, lost all the baby fat, and grew more than a foot taller, he'd turned into well, kind of a total fox. With his windswept caramel-colored hair and natural boyish charm, girls just fell into his lap. He never had to work for it. Because, let's face it: girls these days liked funny guys. And since Teej was the class clown on top of being athletic and good looking, he was constantly swimming in pussy. (Pardon my language, but I cuss now. A lot.)

Anyway, the bids started going up to $80 (I could hear the gloating already), and just when I thought it was about to die down, Curst the Worst bid _$100_ on the blasted kid, and T.J. squirmed, looking horrified. I had almost smirked at the thought of poor T.J. having to take Curst the Worst to homecoming. But then, Ashley A. and Megan P. (who had been vying for his attention ever since high school started) decided to _combine_ their money and agreed that they could _both_ take him to homecoming. Since when were these bitches so into sharing?

T.J. got a bunch of whoops and hollers from the guys, all of them telling him how he was "SUCH A GOD!" Of course, that went straight to his head. And now, Mr. Ladies Man was going on and on with Vince, joking about how he hoped the two girls would have a catfight over him.

I rolled my eyes. Ashley A. and Megan P. could get dolled up all they wanted, but I knew Teej would never really go out with either of them. Ever since the Ashleys had started coming on to him, I had made him swear that he would _never_ go out with _any_ of them. He said he wouldn't even think about it, not after all the shit they put us through in elementary school. And the Megans, as far as we were concerned, were just like more Ashleys.

I didn't know who he would end up with once he got a serious girlfriend (T.J. and Vince had gone out with a few girls occasionally, but none of us had had a serious relationship yet), but I knew it wouldn't be one of them. And I guess a tiny part of me had always hoped it would be me.

But I guess there was nothing I could do about it now, since we were this deep in the blasted "friend zone." He'd lived across the street from me for years, and we'd been best friends since we were little kids. He probably thought of me as a sister or something—and why wouldn't he? I wasn't exactly "flirty" or "affectionate" with him. There were many times where I wanted to be, but stopped myself because I thought it would be too weird. He would definitely laugh at me. Besides, I liked having him as a friend, and I didn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship.

The thought of losing him made me sick.

...

**A/N: Review, please! :)**


End file.
